poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Where's Robbie, Please Come Home! Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Where's Robbie, Please Come Home!. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "Where's Robbie, Please Come Home!") The short begins with Callie running late to the band rehearsal at Canterlot High, she reached Serena's house, then she knocked on the door, seeing if Serena is home. Callie Jones: Hello? Serena, are you home! Serena's mom, Grace, opened the door. Grace: Hello, Callie. Callie Jones: Hi, Grace, is your daughter here? Grace: Yes, she's in her room getting ready for her walk. Callie Jones: Oh, okay, do you mind if I check on her. Grace: Why, of course you can. Callie Jones: Thanks. So, Callie went upstairs to Serena's room and knocks on the door. Callie Jones: Serena, are you in there? Serena: Yeah, come on in. Callie Jones: Hi, Serena. What're you up to? Serena: I'm just getting ready for my walk with Robbie. Callie Jones: Heh, right, anyway, could you come with me for sec? There's a band rehearsal at Canterlot High and I don't wanna be late. Serena: Sure, I would love to watch you play. Callie Jones: Awesome. (looks at Serena's new hat) Oh, that's a nice a hat you got there, Serena. Serena: Thanks, Robbie got for me yesterday. Callie Jones: It's very pretty, come on, we gonna get to the gym, the rehearsal starts at 20 minutes. Serena: Okay, there, how do I look? Callie Jones: Really nice, now let's go! Serena: Mom, I'm going out with Callie, I'll be back soon! Grace: Alright, have fun, Serena. So, they went out to go and see Robbie. Soon, Serena and Callie takes Robbie and his pet ferret, Snowy for a walk and wears her new favorite hat and a new bracelet. Serena: Hi, Robbie, how's Snowy doing? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Snowy's doing just fine, I've been taking good care of her since Sunset and Fluttershy helped me find a pet. (to Snowy) Am I right, Snowy? With that said, Snowy started licking his fingers for his love. Serena: I can see why. Callie Jones: Hey, look, we're almost there. So, Robbie, Serena and Callie made it to Canterlot High, inside the gym, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were waiting for Callie. Principal Celestia: Hello, Robbie. Vice Principal Luna: Good to see you, Serena. Callie Jones: Hey! I'm here. Vice Principal Luna: Took you long enough, Callie. Callie Jones: I know, I'm really sorry that I'm late. Principal Celestia: It's alright, Callie, we're just glad that you made it on time. Kelsey Morgan: Yo, Callie. Callie Jones: Hi, Kelsey. Travis Carmichael: What took you so long? Callie Jones: I was doing a few things at home, then I took my cousin Danny to his friend's house. Jordan Carmichael: Well, it's a good thing that you're here now, should we get our instruments ready? Callie Jones: You betcha. Then, Callie and her friends on the stage to prepare their instruments, Celestia saw Robbie and noticed that he was feeding Snowy. Principal Celestia: I hope you're keeping your ferret with you at all times, Robbie. Vice Principal Luna: You do realize letting your own pet loose inside the school is prohibited. Robbie Diaz: Don't you worry about that, Vice Principal Luna. As long as I have her in my hands, it's all good. Dean Cadence: That's great, Robbie. Shining Armor: Alright, The Radiant Stars, you guys are all set. Callie Jones: Thanks, Shining Armor. You guys ready? Kelsey, Laura, Jordan and Travis: Ready. Callie Jones: 2, 3, 4. Callie starts playing her guitar as the song begins. :T'he Radiant Stars' ::Yeah, Yeah :Callie Jones ::Get up, Get out ::Move on, move on, ::There's no doubt ::I'm all wrong, you're right ::It's all the same with you ::I'm too thin, too fat ::You ask why :::So why, ::So why, ::So why, ::So why ::On and on, ::And on and on, ::On and on, ::And on and on... :T'he Radiant Stars' ::Don't want to grow up ::I want to get out ::Hey! ::Take me away ::I want to shout out ::Take me away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Awaaaayaaaayaaaay :Callie Jones ::'Round and 'round, ::Here we go again ::Same old start, same old end ::Turn my head ::and turn back again ::Same old stuff, ::Never ends ::Do this, do that ::Can't deal, can't deal with that ::I tune in, tune out ::I've heard it all before ::Hello, goodbye ::Never asking me why, ::Goodbye, ::Goodbye, ::Goodbye... ::On and on, ::And on and on, ::On and on, ::And on and on... :The Radiant Stars ::Don't want to grow up ::I want to get out ::Hey, take me away ::I want to shout out ::Take me away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Awaaaayaaaayaaaay (Guitar Solo) :The Radiant Stars ::Don't want to grow up ::I want to get out ::Hey, take me away ::I want to shout out ::Take me away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Away ::Don't want to grow up ::I want to get out ::Hey, take me away ::I want to shout out ::Take me away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Awaaaayaaaayaaaay Callie Jones :Round and 'round here we go again ::Same old story, same old end ::Turn my head ::and turn back again ::Same old stuff, ::Never ends As the crowd cheered, Robbie and Serena were amazed of coming to the performance. Principal Celestia: What an excellent performance. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, that was awesome. Serena: Alright! that was some great singing! Callie Jones: Thanks, you guys. Vice Principal Luna: Well done, Callie. Dean Cadence: That was wonderful. Just then, Robbie realized his walk with Serena. Robbie Diaz: Oh shoot, I almost forgot, I was supposed to be going to the Animal Shelter with Snowy. Serena: Don't worry, i'm sure that we've got plenty of time, Callie, would you like to join us? Callie Jones: Sure, I'm not doing anything else. Robbie Diaz: Cool, let's get going. So, they gathered their belongings for their trip. At last, they begin their walk around town. Serena: I'm glad you're here to join us, Callie. Callie Jones: Me too, Serena, what are friends for. Serena: What about you, Robbie, are you and Snowy enjoying yourselves? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, once we head towards the Animal Shelter, Snowy will be nice and clean. Just then, Serena's new hat was being blown away from her. Serena: My new hat! Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Serena, I'll get it. Then, it landed in a box on a transport truck. Robbie Diaz: Here goes nothing. Robbie jumps into the truck to rescue it, but he and the hat get whisked away. Callie Jones: Sorry about your hat, Serena. Serena: That's okay, Callie. Just then, Callie realized something that Robbie wasn't here. Callie Jones: Hey, where's Robbie? Serena: He had to go and get my hat for me, I hope he's okay. As for Robbie, he'd got himself into the truck and couldn't get out. Robbie Diaz: Hey, someone let me out of here, I need to get back to Serena! Just then, the Delivery Man was about to leave to make it's last delivery. The Delivery Man: Just one more delivery outside town. Serena: Sir, have you seen...! But they were too late, they could not stop him or find Robbie at all. Callie Jones: Oh no! we're too late. Serena: First my hat, and now Robbie. That had Serena very worried about him, she even had to look after Snowy. Just as the truck kept going, he was really worried. Robbie Diaz: Where's this truck taking me, (shivering) It's getting really cool... Oh man, I really don't like this. Just as he got out, Bodi just ran into him and was feeling cold. Bodi: Robbie? Is that you? Robbie Diaz: Bodi? Man, am I glad to see you. Bodi: What're you doing here? Robbie Diaz: Well, it's kind of a long story. Bodi: Come on, I'm sure my dad and Fleetwood could give you plenty of hospitality. Robbie Diaz: That would be really great. As they reached the hilltop fortress, Darma, Germur, Khampa and Fleetwood Yak were there waiting for them. Bodi: Hey, Everyone, look who's here! Khampa: Robbie Diaz, what're you doing here? Robbie Diaz: Well... it's kinda hard to explain. Fleetwood Yak: Just relax, Robbie, there'll be plenty of explanations once we get you settled in a bit. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5